The Broken Shore
by kussensloopx
Summary: The events of the Broken Shore told through the eyes of Yani, a human Priestess.


**Hey!**

 **Like everyone else I was obsessed with the Broken Shore scenario and decided to write it out. Actually, I had a story in mind and put this in, but I got bored with the whole story, so this will only be a one shot about the Broken Shore - as detailed as possible. :]**

 **I hope you'll enjoy! And yes, this is my first Warcraft fanfic. Reviews are always welcome!**

* * *

 _Knock, knock_

My thoughts were interrupted by firm knocks on my door. My eyes flicked over to the door questioningly, for I wasn't expecting visitors. I opened the door and I was surprised to see a guard. His eyes were barely visible in the plate helmet. He greeted me respectfully.

"A message from the King," he said as he handed me a sealed letter. I looked it over, noticing the seal was indeed from the King. When I looked up, the guard was already walking away, in his hand a similar letter.

I closed the door and opened the letter:

 _Heroes of the Alliance, I write to you in Azeroth's darkest hour. From the maw of hell, the burning armies of the Legion have returned._

 _Our fleets depart for the Broken Isles at once. As a grand lance, we will pierce the Legion's lines and drive them back to the nether that spawned them._

 _Your ship awaits in the Stormwind Harbor, make haste._

 _King Varian Wrynn_

A blue seal with the symbol of Stormwind ended the letter. I was perplexed. Never had I thought we were at peace, but I also had never thought we were at war. Not really. Now, though, we were. And the King needed everyone to drive the Legion back, apparently. Of course I would answer the call. I had never not answered it. But I had never been on the front lines. I was either placed in a medical bay or trying to help the soldiers that had fallen on the battlefield after.

I didn't know how long I had been staring at the letter, but when I finally went upstairs to change myself to the common Stormwind soldier outfit, I was determined. I washed myself and then put on a black shirt and pants. Over that I put on plate armor that covered my front and my back. My sides were exposed, but no matter. I strapped the plate armor tight around my legs and shins. I had pauldrons and bracers as well. The plate armor was lined with the famous color blue Stormwind was known for and I finished the outfit with a tabard of Stomwind; a completely blue tabard with golden lines and a golden lion on either sides.

I never thought twice about these things; my father hadn't done either. My brother, Miko, was different though, he hadn't fought for his country or his King.

Before I went to the harbor, I visited Celia at the orphanage – she was my best, and only, friend. She would stay home as usual, watching the orphans. I was glad she did. I doubted she would come back the same. I doubted she would come back at all.

"Just be careful out there," she whispered and hugged me tight.

I smiled. "The Light will protect me," I retorted sarcastically.

She smiled and then we watched the square for a moment. A lot of soldiers had come to the cathedral to get their blessings, a lot of women and children were praying. For a moment I wondered how many would actually see their husbands return.

"Where is Miko?" Celia asked, her eyes were on me.

I shrugged. "We had a fight."

She gave me a scowling look. I returned one of indignant. Then softened my gaze, as I knew she was often right about family matters. "I'll handle it when I get back, okay?"

"If you get back."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be so dramatic." I gave her a final hug before I went on my way to the harbor. The streets were filled with men, women and children. The ones who were armored were the ones who'd fight. Most of them were wearing similar outfits, but there were also ones who had their own armor, probably made by themselves.

As I walked with the crowd through the arched tunnel towards the harbor, I already noticed the sea on the horizon. I stopped for a moment and looked down at the harbor and was taken aback by the amount of people that answered the call. I saw men and women boarding on ships, I saw guards walking to and from the ships with supplies.

I walked down the steps that lead into the harbor and realized I had to stand in line for orders. The sun shone down fiercely and I found it very hot in my new outfit. When I finally was at the front of the line and standing by the wooden table where different papers were stacked, I was amazed how the three tables managed to let the papers rest on the table like that with the firm breeze that went around the harbor.

The recruiter looked me over, then waited expectantly.

"Yani Attlee, sir. Priestess."

He was surprised for a moment as he scribbled my name down on a list. "A healer I presume?"

"Yes sir."

He nodded his head. "Good. Good. You guys are scarce these days. Alright, I've got your ship assignment here," he gave me a paper and continued: "Also, you are placed under Commander Nathaniel Stratford. He is already on the ship and will lead you into battle. Light be with you, Yani."

I stepped out of the line with the piece of paper still in hand as the recruiter was already helping the guy who had stood behind me. I read the paper and sought out the ship I was assigned to. I dodged a lot of people rushing over towards their assigned ships, I almost fell over cargo that had been placed oddly in my path. My gaze was directed to the ships, looking at their massive shapes and all the dockworkers trying to load up the ships.

I finally found the ship I was assigned to; it was located at the last dock. I walked over the wooden planks, a muttering dwarf passed me with a steady pace. I frowned, looking back at him, then continued towards the man standing on the dock, before the ship. I gave him the paper and he barely read it.

"This is your vessel, Yani." He'd read my name from the paper as if it was that hard to remember. "She's a fine ship, been through many a campaign. She'll sail out soon. I suggest to settle in quickly, meet your Commander and the Captain of this ship. They're on the main deck I believe." He looked at me a little more serious. "Good luck out there. We've received few reports about what's happening at the Broken Shore, but I'd wager King Varian has matters well in hand."

I nodded slowly and he waved me off to help someone else. Before I walked the gangplank, I turned around to look at Stormwind City, wondering how long it would be until I'd see my home again.

"Hey you!"

I looked around confused.

"Yeah, you! Come her' and help me a hand, will ye."

My eyes found the mumbling dwarf waving me over. He had collected some cargo and it was too much to carry it all by himself. I walked over to him, giving him a hand.

"Where does this go?" I asked as I had grabbed a box and held it against my chest.

The dwarf walked over the gangplank and placed it near the side of the ship. "Just her'. I'll handle it myself."

I did as he asked and placed box next to his. "You're also stationed on the ship?"

The dwarf looked at me as if I had just asked the dumbest question in all of Azeroth. "Of course! Thorvald Bronzeblade at ya service." He made a little bow and I laughed. Thorvald had reddish long hair and a long fuzzy beard that he was almost able to tuck into his belt. He had two braids in his beard on either side of his mouth.

"Yani. A pleasure." I bowed as well, playing along with his theatrics. "Have you met the Commander on this ship?"

"Yes. Good lad, he is. He'll have to prove himself on the battleground though. Too pretty." He winked and I laughed heartily. "He's up there if ya want to meet 'm. Ye see for yourself." Thorvald continued his struggle with the cargo as I made my way towards the main deck where three men were having a conversation. There were also a couple of dockworkers working and I had to dodge one on my way up. I looked at the trio, wondering who the Commander was.

The first whom seemed to notice me was the one facing my way; he had black hair and a black beard. His eyes were as dark as the night itself. To be honest, he frightened me a little. He wasn't the Commander though, for he gave a subtle nod towards me while eyeing the man standing with his back to me. Then he took the other man (whom I thought was the Captain) away and seemed to give him clear instructions.

The man who stood with his back to me, clearly a Paladin noticing by his armor, was tall. When he turned around, I realized I had seen him before. He was Commander of the Garrison in Draenor. I knew he had accomplished a lot more than just that, and I even had healed him one time. He was around my age, perhaps even a little older. He had light brown hair and dark eyes.

"You're the Commander… sir?"

His features were firm. There were small traces of fights, yet the biggest giveaway were his eyes – for they weren't as bright as they should be. He had seen more than he'd probably would admit.

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

I realized I had been staring and that this was my superior and I probably wasn't doing a great job at impressing him. "No… not at all."

Amused eyes gazed into mine. "Yani, wasn't it? You're one of our healers, I suppose?"

I nodded, dumbfounded at the sound of my name. "Yes sir."

He nodded and stepped aside, allowing me to see the two other men who had been talking to him just a minute ago. He pointed at the black haired man, whose eyes lifted towards us as soon as Nathaniel did so.

"That's my second-in-command Arion Vance. And that's Captain Hogan." He pointed at the blonde haired man. He smiled and greeted me warmly, while Arion just nodded. Arion and the Captain returned to their conversation and I felt the eyes of the Commander on me once more.

"You'll need weapons when we're there. Even as a Priestess. Talk to Thorvald Bronzeblade. He will help you out."

I watched as the Commander walked over towards the Captain and Arion and I made my way towards Thorvald, whom I found below deck. He helped me out, and I chose daggers as my weapons. Miko had taught me how to wield them, but I wasn't as good as him. He was a Rogue after all.

I talked to Thorvald for a bit. He showed his axe to me, swung with it a few times. He was one of those who actually loved what they did. He was a warrior and he enjoyed the fighting, the battles. As a Priestess, though, I couldn't always agree.

When we moved back up, it was time for the third fleet to sail out towards the Broken Shore. The ship was full of men and women armored to the teeth, and emotions were mixed. Some were scared, others excited. It made me feel confused.

A bell made our departure known and I felt my body tingling as I leaned over the ship and watched other ships sail out as well. The people left on the mainland were waving goodbye, and some on the ships waved back. I managed to sneak a look at the Commander, who stood next to the Captain. His eyes were staring at something in the distance, determination was written in his features. And I was unable to discern any signs of fear. I wondered if the Commander was that sure of victory, or that it was just an act.

I lowered my gaze to Thorvald who stood next to me. For some reason he sensed my unease, and muttered:

"Have ya met that Arion guy?"

I nodded slowly. "He gives me the creeps," I whispered back and smiled as the Dwarf laughed heartily.

"Not only that. I tell ya, Yani, he smells of wet dog." Now we were both in stitches as other soldiers gave us weird looks. His laugh fueled mine and I felt my stomach hurt because of it. With Thorvald here I would certainly enjoy myself.

I was aware of the fact that it wouldn't last.

* * *

A little more than a day had passed since the Third Fleet sailed out towards the Broken Shore. The soldiers weren't as excited anymore and most of them sat or slept inside the ship. I'd placed a bucket upside down and used it as a chair, while Thorvald sat with a couple of other soldiers, chattering. For a Dwarf, he was really chatty.

It was when one of the crewmember suddenly yelled, everyone immediately rose to their feet. One of the soldiers woke up the ones who had been sleeping, while I with a lot of others marched towards the deck. I had never felt the silence, but standing on the ship surrounded by all the quiet soldiers, I really did _feel_ the silence. It seemed to push on my chest. The lack of stars in the sky, the darkness surrounding us, made everything worse. I noticed some of the soldiers were shaking, knowing soon we'd be sailing in enemy waters… if we weren't already.

It was the voice of a female crewmember that cut the silence.

"Directly ahead, Alliance ships!" Soldiers ran towards the edge of the ship searching the area for these Alliance ships. I did too. There were ships that had made it to the shore, but I noticed sunken ships as well. My stomach turned, wondering how many souls were floating in this water.

My eyes looked up a little further and I saw Alliance troops fighting giant demons – all covered with fel magic. The bright green color hurt my eyes in these dark surroundings and this cursed island seemed as if it was spawned from hell itself.

An explosion next to us shocked me to my core, and with a gasp I watched in horror how one of our ships was hit by an enormous fel-infested ball. I saw soldiers and crewmembers floating on the surface, but I also saw gallant soldiers, swimming to shore.

"Dodge these balls!" The Commander yelled behind me as the ship started to move left and right. Another explosion, another ship lost to the ocean.

We managed to dodge two balls. The third was our undoing. Some of the soldiers had predicted it and jumped off the ship, the Commander had yelled, men and women had been screaming. Before I knew it, I saw the enormous green ball coming directly at the ship and suddenly I was sinking to the bottom.

* * *

An uncontrollable coughing fit took over me as water poured out of my mouth and I gasped for air. I was completely drenched, lying on the beach. My eyes found the man who'd took me to shore. The Commander himself.

"We're in need of healers. So get up." He was soaked as well. His eyes found mine for a mere second before he took off running, joining the others in the fight. His words were true, so I took a final deep breath and got up. I rushed towards the nearest soldier in need, healing his wounds and helping him up again. I looked up at and noticed Thorvald between all the fighters. He was getting hit a lot, so I managed to shield him with the Light – it was barely visible, yet highly effective, for the demons were now hitting on the shield that surrounded the Dwarf. Unfortunately, the demons were strong and cracked the shield like glass; it shattered and disappeared, shielding Thorvald no longer. I watched as Thorvald swung his axe ferociously, downing one of the demons. It was a small victory, but not enough to celebrate, for this place was swarming with these fel creatures.

I got back to aiding the wounded, but now I was only healing the critical wounds – otherwise I would be exhausted by the end of this fight. And I knew there were many more fights to come. Some soldiers told me to let them die, others were too scared to get back out there. And as I heard them complaining, my temper showed itself.

"You either fight here, or you die here. There is no in between, no room for cowardice. You cannot remain lying here and hoping someone would help you on a ship later on. So shut up and fight." As soon as I was finished bandaging his wound, he rose to his feet with his sword in his hand and got back to the battlefield.

Apart from the yelling, and screaming, not to mention the sound of metal-on-metal, it was Jaina Proudmoore, one of the most powerful Mages out there, who managed to yell the loudest:

"Those crystals appear to be anchoring the structures to our dimension. Take them out and I bet the whole structure would crumble!"

I just helped a Night Elf female back to her feet and she ran right back towards the battle. My eyes searched for the crystals and I found them rotating around a pillar. They were just as green as everything else in this Light forsaken place. I noticed the few healers that were here, were having no trouble with the wounded, so I moved closer towards the battle. Here a lot of soldiers had just been slain and bleeding out, so I tried to help them all. Some, however, were already gone and I was unable to help them. As I ran across the field, trying to reach the soldiers in time, I realized – when I'd just fallen to my knees next to one – he was just puffing out his last breath. I cursed myself for being too late.

I looked up again and tried to help the ones in need from a distance – but it was tricky and draining. I shielded the Commander, just like Thorvald, for the same reason as Thorvald. As I searched the field for another wounded, I spotted the color green in the corner of my eye.

I jumped away, rolling a little further as the giant axe of the demon came down on the spot I'd just left. The demon was wearing armor, but not a lot, for his chest was exposed. One pauldron was bigger than the other and contained a stone that was consumed by the fel energy. His skin color was a sickly red and he had a long face with a lot of lumps hanging from it. His skin was also covered in blisters – no doubt it was from the fel energy.

I cursed under my breath, unsheathing my daggers. I watched him carefully as he lifted his axe and swung it at my head. Fortunately, I was just in time to duck. I managed to slice him next. I hadn't foreseen him recovering as quickly as he did, and he was already swinging at me. I tried to dodge it, but was too slow and he made a deep cut in my arm that immediately started to bleed. I bit my lip and ignored the pain. I forced myself to focus on him and his movements. I waited until the perfect moment.

He'd lashed out at me again, and I dodged it. Immediately, I ran up to him and stabbed one of my daggers inside his stomach. His axe fell to the floor. But instead of falling to the ground, as I expected him to, he grabbed my throat with both hands and lifted me in the air.

The remaining dagger in my hand fell as both of my hands went to my throat. My nails dug into his skin as I gasped for air… and was unable to get it. My head felt like it was about to explode. The firm grip on my throat tightened even more, obstructing the flow of air into my lungs. I was struggling against him, my mind panicking.

 _Focus, Yani. Focus,_ I heard the words coming from far away. I let go of his hands, my vision blurring and searched for his chest. When I found it, I tried to focus my mind on the Light. The soft glow formed around my palms and then, like an explosion, it erupted from my palms. The demon let me go, as he was launched towards the sky and splattered into pieces when he met the ground.

I fell on the floor as well, gasping for air. I managed to soothe my throat just a little and I panted as I looked up to see that the crystals had all been destroyed. Right now, they were fighting a Commander. I helped them as best as I could, but I was already exhausted of the fight. I was also trying to help wounded soldiers at the same time. So that they could help fight this certain Dread Commander.

It felt like ages, but when the Dread Commander's body finally hit the ground, I sensed relieve washing over the soldiers.

"Is everyone alright?" Jaina asked, clearly out of breath.

"Singed, but alive. We lost many good troops," Genn Greymane, the leader of Gilneas, retorted.

"We'll have to mourn them later, we need to move before more demons arrive."

I looked around the battlefield, seeing all the dead bodies scattered around. We had lost already so many men and women. I wondered if we would be able to get out of this alive at all.

They all started to move, and I wanted to aid the ones who were still lying on the beach screaming, but a Night Elf Druid urged me to stay with the group, saying she would take care of them. I ran after the group.

They'd been talking about Varian's forces, then later on about how the demons had expanded so quickly. Genn's words chilled me to the bone: _This isn't the same Legion we fought before._

When we reached the ridge and I saw what was laying beneath us, waiting for us, it felt like something had just slapped me across the face. We had walked right into the Legion's base. The fel energy was everywhere, demons were walking around – scattered across the land. I had never seen so many demons in one place. The gunship Varian had commanded was almost completely destroyed, and it was still having a tough time for a demonic ship was constantly shooting fel magic at it.

I felt my heart sink, a lot of soldiers around me couldn't believe it either. Even our leaders weren't able to comprehend it for a moment.

"Hold fast, Alliance! We will not fall this day! Push them back to the portal!" And as the voice travelled over the land, we all knew who it was. The King himself. He had survived.

We quickly moved over towards Varian's location, yet the path we took was bombarded with giant fel rocks. I had been running behind a couple of soldiers when one of those rocks landed on them, wiping the existence away of the soldiers before me and throwing me backwards. I was lucky for not having been thrown off the path, because then I had fallen to my death.

I scrambled back up and ran as fast as I could over the path, hoping that I wouldn't get wiped away. We had met up with Varian as well as the Gnome leader Gelbin Mekkatorque, who was currently sitting in a war suit I had never seen before. Those Gnomes always had tricks up their sleeves.

I managed to spot Thorvald in the crowd. Nathaniel was standing next to Varian, and I realized both of them knew each other from earlier battles.

We had to do the same as before; destroy the crystals, kill the demons. While the main group charged, I remained behind just a little so that I was able to heal. When I was able though, I smite the enemy with the Light.

It went rather smoothly, and we were done pretty fast. I was just helping a Draenei woman to her feet when the group continued to push forward. Apparently, Varian and Mekkatorque had been fighting their way up the shore when explosions of fel energy were all around them. He even said the buildings came from the ground – it sounded so unreal.

We cleared out the load of demons that faced us this time and I even had to fight with my dagger. I managed to slice the demon a couple of times, but I was glad when Thorvald rushed over to my side and bluntly bored his axe in the demon's chest, making it fall to the ground.

"Thanks," I panted. He smiled and charged at the next one. I had no clue where he managed to get the energy to do that constantly, but I respected him for it.

We fought long and hard and were rewarded with a retreat. I was too exhausted to be happy, but there were soldiers among us that cheered.

"Varian, I found him! Look, across the chasm, Tirion!"

I hadn't been aware of the fact that Tirion had been here in the first place. I had seen him a few times in person. His bravery helped us win the war against the Lich King. He was the ultimate paragon of the Light, respected everywhere. And now, Gul'dan was holding him in his grip, hovering him over fel-poisoned water.

Jaina created a bridge made out of ice to get us over the chasm and we ran as fast as our feet were able to carry us. I stared up at Tirion struggling as the Light was protecting him. My eyes then flicked over towards the other side of Tirion, and I realized I was looking at the Horde. Orcs, Trolls, Goblins, Taurens, Blood Elves and Pandaren. I felt my heart pounding upon seeing the sight and upon noticing that neither sides were attacking each other. We were all here for the same reason and it was saving Tirion from the death grip of Gul'dan. Unfortunately, both factions were standing too far away. We weren't able to help. And the fel-poisoned water was a no-go.

"Gul'dan, you will pay for this!" I searched for the person who had said this and I realized it had been Sylvanas Windrunner, the Banshee Queen from the Horde. I noticed the exhaustion on the soldiers faces of the Horde and realized we weren't the only ones who had had it rough. Still, I felt hope. Working together with the Horde gave us a chance.

My eyes flicked back to Tirion and I tried to aid him with the Light, but I just couldn't. I noticed the frown on Jaina's face as she was unable to help him as well. Even Commander Nathaniel was failing to help.

"Stay back… it's a trap… the Light will protect me," Tirion managed to squeeze out as Gul'dan's grip on him tightened. I felt adrenaline running through my veins, ready to fight. _The Light will protect him,_ I thought to myself, as the Light had protected me several times as well in battle.

Gul'dan let out a bellow of laughter, which sent shivers down my spine. "Ha, you fool!" His voice was cold and low. "You stand before the temple of a GOD. Your pitiful Light cannot reach you here. How fortunate that your friends have arrived just in time to watch you die." From the depths of the water a giant fel monster appeared next to Tirion. It was made out of rocks and the fel energy kept it together.

Instinctively, I stepped back in fear and I wasn't the only one; numerous soldiers stepped back as well, their hands shaking, their faces contorted with pain and terror.

"Destroy him." Gul'dan ordered the creature that was towering above us all, Tirion as well. I watched in horror as it spewed fel flames all over Tirion. He managed to shield himself in time, but the Light failed him.

His shield broke down and his screams traveled over the land. The fel flames ended him. And as he died, silence following, he dropped into the water. The leaders of the Alliance and the Horde were dumbfounded. We all had just received a punch in the face.

I looked at my palm were the soft glow of the Light caressed it, and I wondered how the Light had failed him. _Why_ the Light had failed him. Was she too weak? Was this evil too great?

"All you have worked for, all you have sacrificed, just to see your champions fall to ash one by one."

I lifted my gaze towards Gul'dan, his words were like daggers. He commanded his creature to kill us, and it first came our way.

The first time its fists hit the ground, soldiers were squashed, died instantly. Other soldiers fell into the water, died as well. Still, anger had taken over. The death of Tirion Fordring would not be in vain, and we fought differently than before.

The creature diminished our numbers greatly and then proceeded to diminish the numbers of the Horde. I aided the wounded as best as I could and even helped to kill the creature, but he was strong and managed to wound me badly. I bandaged myself and got back to my feet when I noticed the Commander was down. I hurried over to his side and with the help of a black Worgen we managed to get him a little away from the creature that shook the ground.

His ribs were broken, he'd been stabbed and cut several times. I wondered how long he had been walking with some of the wounds he had, and I was surprised that he was alive at all.

Nathaniel was already trying to get up again, muttering he didn't need aid, but I pushed him back down.

"Oh, you need it. And I'll give it to you if you just lie still for a moment," I said firmly. His brown eyes were fixated on me, then flicked over towards the Worgen, who simply raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine."

I had already been healing him, I didn't need permission to aid the wounded. And I certainly would not let my Commander die just because I _needed_ his permission. His flesh knitted together, but I didn't heal the wounds fully. I even managed to heal his broken bones, but the dizziness that followed indicated that I was at the end of my powers.

The Worgen helped him to his feet and offered his paw to me, but I passed. If I would get up to my feet now, I'd pass out. As I looked up to the Worgen, I realized it was the second-in-command, Arion Vance. He gave me a stern nod and went back to fight the creature.

When the creature was finally down, and both factions had suffered great losses, I managed to get to my feet without falling. Some of our leaders were still able to joke around, and I was glad they were.

The Alliance and Horde leaders had a quick conversation while Jaina already made another ice bridge across another chasm. And as we entered the Tomb of Sargeras, Sylvanas would cover our flank.

We found Gul'dan standing alone – no other demons were around him. And I realized we were at the winning side – we were able to take Gul'dan down. Here and now.

"There is nowhere to run, Gul'dan. Give up now and I will grant you a swift death," The King said. I peeked between the heads of a couple of soldiers and noticed the relaxed demeanor of Gul'dan. He shouldn't be relaxed. He should be scared to death.

"Run?" He laughed as if Varian had made a silly joke. "You are right, human. There is nowhere to run from my master. Now, witness the true might of Lord Sargeras!"

He summoned a line of demons before him. Just like that. They appeared out of nowhere. Then another line of demons appeared behind the first. They were bigger than before.

"Hold steady, we've broken their lines before, we will again." And I believed the King. With my only dagger in hand, and in my free hand the soft glow of the Light, I was ready to make a final stand.

"Charge!"

We clashed. And as we defeated the first line of demons, we attacked the second. Gul'dan however, summoned more demons. We regrouped after the second line was defeated, and I gasped as I saw how many demons were standing before me. Everything where my sight went, I saw demons. And he kept summoning more.

"Do you see now, human? The fate of this world is sealed. The legion cannot be stopped," Gul'dan explained simply. My eyes went over all the demons, most of them were enormous. Their numbers were certainly greater. The Horde was still covering our flank and I was glad they were, for without them we would not be standing here.

"And now you will fall."

I gazed back at Gul'dan, as his demons charged towards us. And we charged back with the last of our strength. Soldiers were everywhere, slicing through demon's flesh. Genn and Arion were annihilating the demons, clawing out their innards and throwing them aside. Nathaniel wielded his sword, dodged attacks, murdered demons both that attacked him from the ground and from the sky. Thorvald was slashing his axe on the flesh of a demon, mutilating his body that in the end it was cut in two pieces. I had never seen such driven soldiers as today on the Broken Shore. I kept an eye on those fighting, while helping wounded up and encouraging them back to battle.

"Victory is ours!" Varian yelled, giving orders to Mekkatorque. I was unable to hear what he said, but I was sure we were winning. And I was sure we would be able to wipe this evil from Azeroth. We pushed forward and I was beginning to see the end of all the demons. The end of the fight. And I had never been so hopeful.

That was until the sound of a horn traveled over the battlefield. And as I looked up to the ridge where Sylvanas' archers stood, I saw them retreating. Disappearing.

My heart sunk.

Our gunship arrived from behind, but I barely noticed. My gaze was still directed on the ridge where the Horde should have been standing. They were replaced with demons. And to make matters worse more demons marched out the portal.

"Everyone, FALL BACK!"

I noticed Thorvald on the ground and ran to him, while soldiers were running the opposite way. He was murmuring something, and I had no time to reply – or even focus on his words. I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me towards the gunship, while healing the most critical wound he had. It would leave a scar, I was sure of that.

Arion had changed back in his human form and came out of nowhere. He picked the Dwarf up and started to climb the rope ladder towards the deck, while ordering me to do the same. I did.

I reached the deck of the ship and noticed some soldiers were still excited from the battle while others collapsed of exhaustion on the deck. I found the latter rather appealing.

"Incoming! Hard to port!" Genn suddenly screamed, and I noticed a bright green light in the sky forming. Then a ball of fel energy shot through the sky to us.

The gunship turned abruptly and I fell face first on the deck as we managed to dodge the ball, but it exploded below us on the ground, the impact shaking the gunship. Soldiers fell overboard. The only thing I heard were screams. Wondering when this fight would be over, a giant hand appeared from the smoke that the explosion had left and grabbed onto the gunship, pulling it back. As the smoke cleared I saw a Fel Reaver holding onto the gunship, turning us slowly. Men and women were screaming as they glided over the deck and fell overboard to their deaths. Some were lucky to grab onto something.

Mekkatorque held on to the edge of the gunship with one hand, while with the other he'd grabbed a soldier at his cape, saving him from a death that would splatter him entirely.

I had managed to get to my feet and tried holding on to something as well, when one of the soldiers crashed right into me. We both fell overboard.

As I fell through the air, my eyes were only fixated on the gunship that kept getting smaller, until suddenly someone grabbed my wrist and I was swinging in the air.

The Commander had been climbing the ladder and managed to pluck me as I fell past him.

"Gotcha," he said and made sure I grabbed the ladder as well, so that I could climb it up again. I was still shaking from the fall, my heart was pounding loudly, when both Nathaniel and I saw what happened to our right. Varian had let go of the ladder and, with his sword in hand, he stabbed the Fel Reaver on his way down. The creature roared and let go of the gunship. It swung back to level and immediately took off, leaving the King behind.

When I reached the deck I collapsed immediately. I was unable to aid anyone or even myself for that matter. And as I slipped into complete darkness, the last thing I saw was Nathaniel hovering above me.


End file.
